


Just For Tonight

by CollegiaTitanica



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/F, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollegiaTitanica/pseuds/CollegiaTitanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning to the barracks after the liberation of Trost, Mikasa finds the normally stoic Annie wracked with grief, and together they seek a moment of comfort from the harsh world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For Tonight

Mikasa trudged up the stairs, her body tired and muscles aching. Trost was safe and Eren was alive, if imprisoned. Though she had been sent back to barracks under protest she could feel the wisdom of that order as fatigue began overtaking her. It had been the right choice, she would need her strength for the coming trial.

Pushing open the barracks door she paused, taking in the now almost empty room. Sasha lay in a sprawled in a heap on her bunk, unconscious and snoring gently. Krista was curled up to Ymir, the tall girl’s arms wrapped protectively around her. And that was it. She had heard from Armin that Hannah had been taken away, her mind broken, but she hadn’t realised just how bad it had been. Shutting the door carefully she stepped into the room, walking through shafts of dying orange light from the nearby pyres that came flickering through the windows.

She hadn’t gone to see them, staying after her debriefing to try and get to Eren. Perhaps it had been a mistake? No, Eren was more important than ashes.

Pulling off her jacket Mikasa let out a sigh, tossing it carelessly onto the bed before stretching out her back. A movement in the darkness caught her eye – a figure deep in the shadows of one of the lower bunks. As her vision adjusted to the gloom she could make out blonde hair pulled back tight and a familiar grey sweatshirt. Annie had pushed herself back into the farthest corner, her knees up to her chin, arms wrapped tight around her legs.

Mikasa kept watching her, strangely curious at this display of emotion from the normally cold girl. But she stared too long and Annie looked up, their eyes meeting for a brief moment before the smaller girl quickly turned away, hiding her face. Mikasa would’ve sworn she’d seen tears.

But it was of no concern to her. The world was a cruel place, people died and… but she hadn’t lost anyone. Not today. Eren was as safe as he could be for now, and so was Armin. But who would Annie be shedding tears over? She had been so distant during their training it was hard to picture her caring enough to grieve over anyone. But, Mikasa thought, she seldom spent much time with Annie if she could avoid it to see otherwise.

No, not important, she thought, chiding herself and sitting down to pull off her boots. It had certainly been a long day judging by the smell, and she coughed, covering her grimace with her free hand. At the sudden noise Krista murmured unintelligibly across the way and Ymir shifted, pulling her in tighter. Glancing to the side she saw Annie watching the two girls in their embrace, bright eyes glittering in the darkness. Unbuckling her strapping as quietly as she could, Mikasa kept finding she was watching the other girl out of the corner of her eye without knowing it.

Tossing the strapping aside Mikasa stood silently for a moment then, despite herself, padded over and sat on the edge of the other girl’s bunk. Now she was closer the pain in Annie’s eyes was clear, the same pain she’d felt all those years ago. Her hand was at her neck, stroking the scarf Eren had wound around her, her shield against the world. Wordlessly she unwound it halfway, edging over on her knees to the blonde. Annie looked up at her warily, her eyes bloodshot and her cheeks streaked with tears. Mikasa gave the kindest smile she could and reached out, wrapping the end of her scarf over Annie’s shoulders.

“Why?” Annie asked, her voice barely a whisper.

“Because the world is a cruel place,” Mikasa said, leaning back beside the other girl in the shadows, her back against the cool stone wall.

“It’s my fault.”

Mikasa wasn’t sure if it was directed at her or not, so she stayed silent.

“Do you remember? In the supply depot?” Annie continued, staring out at the orange tinged windows. “The second one you killed?”

“Yes.”

“I watched it die. And I saw her.”

“Saw who?” Mikasa asked, but Annie was lost in memory.

“It melted away to nothing but not wha- who it had eaten. It all went spilling across the floor, bits of people and blood. Her face was a mess, but her eyes… staring at me. I’d know them anywhere and her hair…” Annie reached up to the sides of her face, miming pulling down a pair of pigtails.

Mikasa softened, understanding. “Mina.”

Annie nodded, the tears starting again. Now that the name was in her head she recalled the two of them were bunkmates during training, often together in the mess hall, but she’d not known they were close.

“She was nice to me, she said I was a good person but now she’s dead because of me.”

“You weren’t in her squad, there is nothing you could have done.”

Clutching at the scarf the blonde girl grimaced, struggling to control the emotions welling up from deep inside her.

“I told her she’d be ok, that I’d see her after. And I did…” her voice trailed off with a hollow laugh. Suddenly her gaze broke from the window and looked right into Mikasa’s eyes. It was a wild look, her normally fixed mouth broken into a wide grin. “I found her, when we were cleaning up after the battle. The rest of her. I carried her body to the pyre and laid her down. I tried to say I was sorry but she… I…”

Not knowing what to say Mikasa sat silently watching Annie reach her trembling hands out into empty air, feeling for a body reduced to ash, then close her arms around a person who would never be there again. Again… More than friends. The anguish in her face was a reflection of the grief Mikasa had felt when she’d thought Eren had died.

If he had been killed would she still be here? Probably not, she would have died in that alley and be burning right now. With her arms wrapped tightly around herself Annie sobbed quietly. Perhaps without him that would be the better fate.

Mikasa frowned, wanting to comfort her but unsure what words to say. She thought back to her mother and to Mrs Jaeger. What would they do? Pulling herself to her knees Mikasa gently rested a hand on Annie’s shoulder and lent forward, kissing her forehead. Annie’s skin was cool and soft, and as she pulled back she bit her lip, her heart racing unexpectedly. That was the first time she’d kissed someone since… the day she met Eren. But it seemed to have worked, Annie was quiet – but not still. Her hand reached up, hard, calloused fingers gently sliding over Mikasa’s own cracked and scarred knuckles, gripping her hand softly.

But she didn’t look up, her eyes shut tight. Mikasa’s heart was hammering in her ears and her mouth was dry. Was this..? No, she had to be mistaken. She wanted to pull away but they were bound together by her scarf. And at the same time she wanted to get closer, to ease her own loneliness. Annie slowly opened her eyes, turning them to Mikasa. They were blue like the sky, but haunted by sadness and regret.

Standing up on her knees Mikasa couldn’t move, even as the smaller girl shifted to face her, kneeling on the thin mattress. With her other hand Annie tugged lightly at the scarf, drawing Mikasa in closer.

“Just… for tonight…?” she whispered as a faint, longing smile twitching at the corner of her mouth and tears glittered on her cheeks.

Mikasa grabbed Annie’s other shoulder, squeezing tightly. She could only think of Eren. No – she _should_ be thinking of Eren. But she wasn’t. She was thinking of what would happen to her if he died. Would she go on? Or be here like Annie, trying to hide that truly awful pain? Looking at Annie’s face she knew the answer.

With a shove she pushed Annie down on the mattress, pinning her shoulders, staring into her now emotionless face.

“Just for tonight.”

Mikasa kissed her, inhaling sharply through her nose as her body trembled at the sensation. Her first real kiss. Annie’s lips were soft and moist, her breath hot. Unfolding her legs from beneath her, Annie wrapped them around Mikasa’s waist. As their bodies were pulled together Mikasa could feel the other girl’s warmth seeping into her. There had been times in training when they had been this close, wrapped in each other’s limbs, but then it was a different kind of aggression. This embrace was rough, forceful, but intimate. She was giving herself to Annie, not making her submit.

Though the blonde’s shoulders were immobile, her arms were not, and Mikasa could feel hands tugging at her shirt, those calloused fingers tracing the lines of muscles along her back. Long fingers unhooked her bra in an instant and she shivered as hands slid around her ribs and up towards her chest.

Arching her back with a shudder Mikasa gasped as Annie cupped her breasts, squeezing them gently. Before she could recover Annie’s hand was at the nape of her neck grabbing a fistful of hair, pulling her face down next to hers.

“Shhh…” Annie’s voice was low, but thick with a languid hunger. “Don’t wake the others.”

Memories of the nights people had been woken in the training barracks by Ymir and Krista’s… _activities_ were blocked out as soft lips brushed against her cheek and the warm, wet tip of Annie’s tongue tickled along the edge of her ear. Her other hand was opening her shirt, working the buttons free expertly.

“You may have the strength,” Annie whispered between panting breaths, “but I have the experience.”

With Mikasa’s shirt now hanging open Annie’s fingers returned to her chest, pinching her nipple, twisting it between thumb and forefinger. It was all she could do not to cry out, her feet kicking and her head spinning, but restrained by the other girl’s legs she couldn’t fully release the feelings inside her. As if sensing her thoughts Annie unwound her legs, deftly slipping a knee between Mikasa’s thighs. The hand holding her hair let go, grabbing her belt buckle instead. First Annie lifted her hips up, putting the dark haired girl back on her knees, but instead of pulling her closer Mikasa was shocked when Annie pushed her away, against her raised knee.

Her vision flashed as the hand on her belt guided her hips, the intense pleasure surging from her core and shuddering through her body. Dropping her head into Annie’s chest Mikasa could feel her heart racing, her breath quickening. Annie’s control was gentle but firm, reassuring, rocking her back and forth against her leg. It felt good, so good, and Mikasa was soon grinding her hips without guidance, letting her instincts take over. Wetness was soaking her underwear and she felt faint, hot. Annie was doing something… she couldn’t concentrate on what… something with her belt. Unbuckling it, working the fasteners on her pants. Her mind was far too flooded with desire to react as those rough hands slipped her pants over her hips, the night air chill on her clammy skin. A finger delicately traced the slick line between her legs, and Mikasa froze, her breath caught in her throat.

“Are you ready?” Annie cooed softly, stroking her dark hair.

Mikasa nodded, her heart hammering in anticipation. The roof of her mouth felt dry, the uncertainty of what was happening mixed with feverish anticipation at the thought of what was to come. She released a muffled moan as the finger slid inside her, cold against the heat within. It was a strange sensation, another person inside her, yet she loved it. Annie moved her finger slowly, gently, back and forth, each stroke sending a wave of ecstasy coursing through her body. As Annie did her work she cradled Mikasa’s head against her chest, the blonde’s heart thumping loudly in her ear.

“Ok?” she asked, her voice sounding faint and distant. Mikasa nodded jerkily, her mind racing too fast to form words. She hadn’t known exactly what to expect from her first time, when the girls had talked in the barracks about sex she’d never imagined how intense it would feel. But it was certainly ok.

She was a gentle lover, Mikasa thought, surprised at herself using those words. And the contrast between the tender affection Annie showed now to how aggressively they had started was even more surprising. Any further thoughts were lost as a second finger pushed inside, soon followed by a third. Mikasa stayed still save involuntary twitches and spasms, her fingers curled tight into Annie’s shoulders, her forehead pressed hard into her collarbone. With her eyes open wide in shock she struggled to not cry out. She wanted to scream, to let out some of the building tension within her. Instead she bit down on the edge of Annie’s sweatshirt, muting the long, guttural groan that welled up from deep in her chest. As one hand fucked her the other was holding her close, rough fingers caressing her cheek, tickling her ear, pushing her hair out of the way so Annie could kiss her gently.

Was Annie thinking of Mina as she held her tight? Imagining it was her body pressed against her in the dark? Perhaps it was not always Krista and Ymir who woke the cadets after all. A strange longing overtook her, a desire to be wanted for herself, not to be a replacement. Unwrapping her arms from around the other girl Mikasa raised herself up and slipped her hands under Annie’s sweatshirt. Annie breathed heavier, expectantly, as Mikasa lifted it in halting, jerking movements.

Hooking her thumbs under Annie’s bra Mikasa stretched it over her firm breasts and pushed it up, the blonde moving her fingers faster. Annie was the same about size as her to hold, but her smaller frame made them seem larger, fuller. Her pale skin was marked by the tell-tale bruises and indents of 3DMG strapping, but was otherwise smooth and soft. Running her hands over Annie’s body was unusual, familiar – it was a girl’s body just like hers after all –  but different. While Mikasa was made of slender, taught muscle Annie was curvier, softer under her touch. Pressing her fingers firmly against the milky skin she could feel the rock hard muscles beneath that twitched and tensed. Touching her softly she traced lines between dimples and moles, admiring every curve and angle the other girl had to explore.

Whenever she’d imagined this sort of thing it had always been Eren in her mind, and not like this in a frantic, muffled tangle. But touching Annie gave her a thrill she’d never known before, and mixed with the strange, but not unpleasant, smells and sounds it was an intoxicating feeling.

Cupping a hand around one of the blonde’s breasts, she squeezed fingers closed until they pinched a hard nipple. Mikasa gasped as Annie’s body shuddered and the fingers within her jerked, her own body tightening around them. Shocked and dizzy she dropped her head down, a thin line of saliva trailing from her lips over her hand and Annie’s chest. As her hands kept moving pale skin glistened in the half-light then turned cool and sticky as the spittle dried. Leaning close Mikasa ran her tongue over Annie’s heaving breasts, the other girl panting as she licked and kissed every inch of exposed flesh on her chest and stomach. As she got lower Annie desperately unwrapped the scarf from her neck so she wouldn’t need to stop. The fingers slid out from her and she grunted, her body quivering, but she kept going, swirling her tongue around Annie’s navel, tugging her belt lower exposing tight curls of blonde hair.

Raising her head Mikasa looked at Annie; she had her face turned to the side, eyes shut tight, cheeks flushed, and sucking on the fingers that had been fucking her. Smiling hungrily she reached up and grabbed a handful of golden hair, the tight bun worked loose as some point, and turned Annie to face her. Lunging in she kissed her deeply, running her tongue over Annie’s, feeling the hard clack as their teeth knocked and the sensation of their half-naked bodies pressed against one another. She could taste herself too, slightly bitter, but good. Annie’s hand crept down once again and Mikasa shuddered as she entered her, working the fingers deeper inside her. The pair of them stayed entwined, the bed creaking rhythmically beneath them as their bodies rocked back and forth. Juices were flowing down her thighs, tickling her skin and she was getting hotter, tighter.

As Mikasa got closer the kiss broke down, her mouth hanging open against Annie’s, their panting breaths mixing together. They brushed lips over one another, tongues flicking along the gentle curve of their mouths, and dazed eyes watching each other so closely. This is it she thought. I’m going to come. Pulling away from the ragged kiss she bit down on the blonde’s shoulder, muffling the cry as Annie stopped, pressing her thumb on her clit, the pressure there and inside her intense, but it felt so good her head was spinning. Her body shook, trembled and she was sure she was going to black out. She came hard, Annie pumping her hand in and out fast as her as her body tightened, wetness pouring down her legs. With a final sighing shudder she stopped, Annie still inside her but not moving. Slowly she pulled her fingers out and Mikasa relaxed, sinking down atop the other girl. Annie laughed softly, stroking her head as it lay on her shoulder.

 _What did I just do?_ Mikasa thought. My first time here, like this… The doubts didn’t last long as Annie’s hands traced lines and circles along her back, one hand clammy with sweat, the other slick and warm. Slowly, uncertainly, Mikasa lifted herself up on her elbows, hands idly toying with Annie’s breasts.

“You were good,” Annie said, a faint smile crossing the small girl’s lips.

“No. You were,” Mikasa replied. “Now it’s my turn.”

The hands on her back stopped, Annie’s smile turning into a smirk. Mikasa untangled the scarf around her neck, placing it beside her before leaning down, kissing a line down Annie’s chest and stomach. Gripping the other girl’s hips Mikasa smiled as the blonde arched her back, moaning softly. Annie’s belt was undone in an instant and kneeling she pulled the loose trousers down to her ankles.

Sitting on her knees, her own pants still down over her thighs and her shirt open Mikasa took in the sight. Annie was practically naked, her ivory skin seeming to glow in the darkness, hands folded gently over her toned stomach. It was then Mikasa realised she had a slight problem: she pretty much had no idea what to do now. Annie let out a soft… giggle? (Truly it was a night of surprises) and beckoned the taller girl close to her. Pulling her in, cheek to cheek.

“Would you like me to teach you some moves?” she whispered, the wolfish smile evident in her voice.

“Yes,” Mikasa replied, and Annie guided her hand down, between her legs. She hoped her hands weren’t trembling, the nervousness she was feeling almost a forgotten sensation.

“Ready?” Annie asked again.

Mikasa grunted in the affirmative and, with Annie’s hand on hers, felt her fingers guided between the other girl’s legs. Her heart thumping as soft skin turned to the tickle of coarse hairs. She knew where she was, familiar enough with her own body, but for her hand to  be on another girl… The thought vanished as Annie led her down the last little bit. She was cupping the blonde in her hand now, her fingers itching to do more.

“The first move is…”

As Annie’s voice trailed off Mikasa felt a slight pressure on one of her fingers. Slowly she curled her middle finger inwards, gasping at the warmth and wetness as she entered the other girl. Slowly, very slowly, Mikasa began to move her finger back and forth. Annie tensed for a moment then released a long, satisfied sigh that seemed to ripple through her from head to toe. She was trying her hardest to listen to the whispered instructions in her ear, but it was difficult concentrating when she was getting aroused again. All she could think about was the soft flesh around her finger and the returning wetness between her own legs. Suddenly Annie grabbed her wrist and Mikasa drew back, hesitant she had hurt the other girl.

“No,” Annie shook her head, pulling Mikasa back. “More.”

Nodding Mikasa slipped her finger inside again, then carefully pushed another finger in alongside. Annie shuddered, releasing her grip on her wrist, nodding approval with her eyes firmly shut. Mikasa found the sensation of being inside her unreal, and the feeling of the firm grip around her fingers yielding as she worked her hand back and forth sent her pulse racing. It wasn’t long before she had a steady rhythm going and Annie had stopped talking, stifled gasps the only sounds. The blonde had her head turned to the side, biting down on her knuckles as Mikasa moved faster and faster. She was getting tighter as well, and more than once Mikasa felt like her fingers were being crushed. But that only spurred her to go faster and harder, to lick her neck and kiss her breasts, to toy and tease every inch of her body.

Smiling to herself Mikasa stopped, slowly drawing her slick and glistening fingers out and bringing herself up to her knees once more. She got a thrill as Annie twitched and whimpered slightly, her body writhing and a hand pawing at her. Taking the offered hand Mikasa let herself be pulled down and Annie kissed her, pressing both hands over her ears. With the outside world gone she could only hear the sounds of their tongues sliding over each other and her own hard breaths. Tracing her hands down Annie’s sides she slid over her well rounded hips and pressed her fingers into the taught flesh of her ass. With a flinch the smaller girl released her grip and gasped.

“Ok?” Mikasa asked, surprised at the reaction.

“Yes,” she replied, breathless. “Another lesson?”

Mikasa nodded and kissed her deeply, pushing her down on the bed, pulling back only when the breath in her lungs started to burn. She didn’t get far before Annie grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her in again, drawing her tongue along the line of her throat.

“That’s the first part,” she said, and Mikasa knew the rest.

Not well, but she’d heard enough of Ymir’s comments on the matter to piece it together with what she had learnt tonight. Shuffling back on her stomach Mikasa could feel Annie wriggling her hips, working her legs free of her trousers. A moment later the blonde brought her legs up, resting her thighs on her shoulders, their fingers intertwined. Annie’s scent filled her nostrils, thick and heady and her tongue tingled imagining her taste. Tilting her head down Mikasa drew her tongue upwards, savouring the way Annie squeezed her hands tight and dug her heels into her back. She licked again, this time deeper and harder, working her tongue inside, greedily lapping up the flowing wetness. Mikasa felt Annie pull one of her hands away, and from the hollow smack she heard guessed she was covering her mouth. Looking up she saw her guess was right, and with her free hand she reached up, massaging the blonde’s breasts. She was getting so wet and Mikasa lapped eagerly, her saliva and Annie’s juices running slick down chin and neck. Bringing back her hand Mikasa drew back slightly and slowly twisted a finger into the other girl, swirling her tongue around her clit.

It certainly seemed to do the job, Mikasa’s eyes bulging as Annie’s powerful thighs clamped around her head. She grunted, patting the girl’s bare leg as one would to indicate submission, and the headlock eased with a panting apology. Pushing herself up Mikasa put her hands on the smaller girl’s raised knees, and saw she was looking at her apprehensively.

“It’s ok,” Mikasa drawled, breathing hard, her voice thick with Annie’s wetness. Wiping a hand over her chin and neck she smiled. “You pinned me. Now I’ll pin you.”

Mikasa grabbed Annie by the hips and flipped her over, the bed creaking beneath them. She was too dazed to react in time and before she knew it Mikasa had her arm locked behind her back, the dark haired girl lying over her, whispering in her ear.

“Remember, I have the strength.”

She kissed her, messy and noisy, the angle less than ideal but it got the job done. Annie stared at her with hungry eyes, soft, glistening lips parted to show the tip of her tongue pressed against her teeth. Drawing up to her knees Mikasa kept her grip tight on Annie’s wrist, guiding her other hand down the length of her spine. Neither of them broke their gaze, Annie’s eyes tightening at their corners as Mikasa’s fingers stroked the sweaty curves of her ass. The roaming fingers tickled over her skin, drifting down and cupping her, and though the blonde flinched and gave a short gasp, she did not look away. Mikasa kept up the teasing, softly dancing her fingers back and forth, brushing her clit but not going inside her. Annie shuddered, her breathing getting harder and despite the pinning hold pushed herself onto her knees.

Giving a faint smile Mikasa let her hand run down the pale skin of the small girl’s thigh, across the crook of her knee then up her own stomach. Still Annie did not look away, but her free hand was gripping the taller girl’s thigh hard, fingers digging into corded muscle. Pushing her shirt aside and letting her bra fall away from her chest Mikasa began stroking her own breasts. Finally Annie broke her gaze, flicking her eyes to where Mikasa was touching herself. She was relishing her little victory and the feeling of her fingers on her breasts so much she didn’t notice Annie’s hand making its way up her leg until cool fingers started toying with her.

Annie grunted, Mikasa twisting her arm back further as she flinched, a hitching yelp catching in her throat. Darting her dark eyes across the room Mikasa saw Sasha roll over, mumbling to herself but after that she was still again. Turning her attention back to Annie she saw the blonde was watching her again, a smirk curling at the corners of her mouth. Mikasa’s blood was pumping as she rocked her hips in time with the fingers sliding in and out of her. Keeping her eyes locked with Annie’s she reached back and slipped inside her, two fingers at first, then a third. She pushed them in slowly and firmly, as deep as she could. Annie’s teeth were gritted and she was breathing hard, her trapped arm trembling and jerking, but she still held her gaze.

Slowly twisting her hand Mikasa felt a ripple of pleasure wash over her as Annie shuddered, her eyes rolling back in her head. Matching the rhythm inside her Mikasa moved her hand back and forth, driving deep with every thrust, letting her little finger drag over Annie’s clit each time she pulled back. It was certainly working, Annie having buried her face in her pillow to quiet the throaty moans she made with every stroke. Annie's fingers were still but Mikasa kept rocking her hips, and looking down could see a glistening trail running down the smaller girl’s arm.

She was getting close again, her mind blank save the sensation of riding Annie’s twitching fingers and her body shaking and tensing. Unable to keep it up she let go of Annie’s wrist, covering her mouth as she came again. But it didn’t stop, Annie started pumping in and out of her as fast as she could, the sensation overwhelming. Mikasa bent over double, burying her face into the hood of Annie’s sweatshirt to stay quiet, coming two, three four times. She was dimly aware of her own slick fingers jerking inside the other girl, but mostly Mikasa felt spent, her body done. Laying her head down next to Annie’s she sighed, looking into emotionless, red rimmed eyes.

She was meant to be providing Annie comfort, yet she was the one lying here more satisfied than she ever imagined. Was it some sort of masochistic punishment Annie was inflicting on herself? Maybe she was just that way inclined. Mikasa had never taken part in any of those sorts of talks in the barracks, but she’d heard enough to know that’s how some people were. Either way it didn’t matter, she was going to finish what she started.

Leisurely inching her fingers back and forth within Annie’s core she moved her other hand along the blonde’s stomach, drawing a finger in lazy circles around her clit. Annie twisted her shoulders to face Mikasa, her ass still raised, and wrapped her arms around her neck. Pulling Mikasa close she buried her head in the crook of her neck, arms squeezing almost painfully tight. Mikasa worked both hands faster, feeling Annie getting tighter and wetter, her breathing quickening and… tears trickling onto her shoulder?

There was little time to contemplate as Annie came quickly, her body shaking, tightening around her fingers. Mikasa kept fucking the other girl, juices running over her hands and fitful whimpers in her ear. And then Annie stopped, jerking with a single juddering gasp, her arms constricting around Mikasa’s neck, fingers pulling her hair tight. They stayed entwined like that for some time, Mikasa enjoying the feeling of the other girl’s warm breaths against her neck and the last quivering pulses around her fingers. Now totally spent Annie loosened her grip, the pair of them almost perfectly still and the room silent save their heaving, panting breaths. Mikasa slowly brought her fingers out, wrapping her arms around Annie’s waist, and the blonde girl sank down on the mattress next to her, her breathing slowing.

Looking up, Annie’s face was indeed streaked with fresh tears and, to Mikasa’s great surprise, a loving smile, though it was tinged with yearning sadness. She didn’t speak, instead leaning in for a kiss. Her tongue parted Mikasa’s lips, pressing against the inside of her cheek. They kissed, hands softly caressing each other’s bodies, toying gently with unkempt hair before stopping and laying their heads down.

Mikasa felt the weariness come back to her, and the room grew darker, so dark she couldn’t make out what expression Annie was looking at her with. Hard calloused hands were running up and down her back, soothing and kind, and before she knew it Mikasa had drifted off to a deep, dreamless sleep.

#

Her eyes snapped open, the first thing she saw the dawn sky in the far window. The second was that the others were awake. With a jolt Mikasa sat upright, throwing her arms around herself to cover her body. What would the others say about seeing her and Annie like this?

“Hey, you’re up,” Sasha said, her voice low and lacking her familiar chirpy tone. She was looking at Mikasa like nothing was out of the ordinary.

And nothing was.

Her pants were on, shirt was half buttoned up (though her bra was still unhooked) and her scarf was even wrapped around her, loosely and roughly, but it still felt kindly done.

“Yes.” Mikasa replied, unsure if she had just had a strangely vivid dream or not. But the faint scent and taste in her mouth told her it wasn’t. Though morbid, she was grateful for the ashen smell in the air masking the now tangy odour. “Have you seen Annie?”

“She was heading out as I got up, before dawn.”

Nodding Mikasa stood up, looking out the window at the smoky haze outside remembering what they’d both said.

 

 _Just for tonight_.


End file.
